Tricia Holmes
Tricia Holmes is Caitlin Cooke's former best friend. Although she is introduced in the pilot as Caitlin's best friend, Tricia soon reveals herself to be self-absorbed and shallow when she dismantles the friendship upon learning that Caitlin got a job at the Big Squeeze. Since then, whenever Tricia has appeared, she has plotted to hurt Caitlin or Caitlin's new group of friends. Biography Tricia first appears in "Take This Job and Squeeze It," where she is the first character in the show to speak. There, she is introduced as Caitlin Cooke's friend, a fashionista and a lover of shopping. However, when she sees that Caitlin has gotten a job at the Big Squeeze, she shows her true colors and stops being friends with Caitlin due to Caitlin wearing a lemon hat and polyester. Caitlin was hurt by this, as they'd been hanging out together for an entire year. Tricia then does not appear until "The Khaki Girl," where she competes with Caitlin for the coveted title. The competition culminates in a shopping contest, where Tricia wins by cheating and knocking over a bottle of water into Caitlin's path, causing Caitlin to slip, fall and be disqualified from the competition. However, Tricia ends up losing the position when food poisoning from Jonesy Garcia's rotten Roast Burkey Chunklets hits her and she pukes while being photographed. This leads to Caitlin being named "Khaki Girl," and to Tricia having to wear the lemon hat around the mall for a day due to a bet she made with Caitlin about who would win. Tricia's final appearances in Season 1 come in the Halloween episodes, "Boo, Dude" and "Dude of the Living Dead". In "Boo, Dude," Tricia makes a cameo alongside her friends Gwen and Mandy when they shop at the Penalty Box for skis but are scared off from the display by one of Coach Halder's pranks. In "Dude of the Living Dead," meanwhile, Tricia is the second zombie seen and the first one seen up close; she ends up turning Caitlin into a zombie at the end of the episode (biting her in tandem with Kyle Donaldson). After this, Tricia appears in "Unhappy Anniversary." There, when she finds out that Caitlin has gotten a date with her ex-boyfriend Zane, she sends her friends out to ward Caitlin away. When Caitlin refuses to comply, Tricia shows her social muscles by forcing every store in the mall to put up signs that ban Caitlin from shopping there. This eventually causes Zane and Caitlin to breakup, as Zane sees that Caitlin cares more about fighting with Tricia than about him when he sees Caitlin in a fight with Tricia over Tricia's coldhearted nature and selfishness. Tricia then shows up in "Pillow Talk," where it is revealed that she once took a video of Caitlin while at the beach where Caitlin had toilet paper sticking out of her bikini bottom. After Caitlin reveals her friends' secrets to the mall (by proxy of Dustin and a hypnotist called Zargon), they enlist Tricia's help. With Tricia's assistance, they send the video to everyone at their school and put it on the mall's jumboscreen, humiliating Caitlin thoroughly. Tricia next appears in "Waiting to Ex-Sale." There, she stands in line for a sale that Caitlin and Jen Masterson are also going to. Although she needles Caitlin and Jen, and lets her friends Gwen and Mandy cut the line to be with her, she does not overtly do anything to harm the two of them, and as such this may be considered her most friendly non-cameo appearance. Tricia then plays a much larger role in the plot of "Losing Your Lemon." After Caitlin pays off her credit card debt, she quits her job at the Big Squeeze and begins shopping again. When Tricia sees this, she becomes friends with Caitlin again and takes Caitlin on shopping sprees while simultaneously placing doppelgängers at the gang's table to punish them for being friends with Caitlin. However, when Caitlin hears about this, she dumps Tricia as a friend and retakes her job. Tricia is then seen in "A Ding from Down Under," where she is one in a long line of girls listening to Wyatt Williams sing while he works at Burger McFlipster's. After this, she appears in "Dirty Work," where she and Caitlin tussle over a fancy brand of makeup until the saleslady finds a spare container for her, and then where she complains to Caitlin when the makeup causes her face to break out in acne (which was a side effect of the makeup). Tricia then appears in "A Crime of Fashion," where she frames Caitlin for shoplifting from Albatross & Finch after overhearing Caitlin call her rude. In this last appearance, she gets her comeuppance when Caitlin proves to Ron that she was framed, and Tricia ends up being dragged off to mall jail and ended up being sentenced in court to a hundred hours of community service. The next time that Tricia appears is in "Spring Fling." There, she runs for Spring Queen, and when Nikki Wong enters the race (which had previously been uncontested) she hits on Jonesy Garcia in order to get inside info on Nikki's campaign. She also hired Jonesy to write her speech, and this proved to be her undoing, as Jonesy wrote a bitter speech that accurately reflected Tricia's true personality while Nikki was honest with the voters; this ended up securing Nikki the role of Spring Queen. After this, Tricia appears in "Snow Job." While she doesn't have any lines, she sets off part of the plot, as she steals Tara Johansen's boyfriend, which causes her to go to the dance with Jonesy. This leads to Jonesy realizing that he's still in love with Nikki and getting back together with her, and proves that while Tricia is mainly seen interfering with Caitlin's life, she also acts to hurt others for her own gain and that Caitlin is not the only (and may not be the primary) victim of her machinations. Tricia is next seen in "Sweet 6teen," where when she hears that Caitlin's 16th birthday will be on a TV show she quickly becomes friends with Caitlin again, gets Caitlin to agree to throw a joint party, hijacks the party, and uses it as her own, stealing away Caitlin's party, guests, and crush, as she asks out Benj Turner. However, when she does this, she ends up revealing to the world what a spoiled brat she is, as the cameras catch her acting horrible and bill her as the "Queen of Mean." To add insult to injury, Benj also catches on to Tricia's personality and dumps her in favor of Caitlin. Tricia's next appearance is in "Prank'd". There, when she sees Caitlin wearing fancy diamond earrings, she assumes that Caitlin is a heiress and tries to get back into Caitlin's good graces. By this point, Caitlin has learned her lesson about Tricia, but unfortunately cannot do anything to get rid of Tricia, as Tricia keeps hanging on to her. Eventually, though, Tricia drops Caitlin when Jonesy arrives and proclaims that he has won the lottery, and leaves Jonesy when Jonesy tells the gathered group that he plans to give half of his winnings to charity–an action that disgusts Tricia and causes her to leave. Tricia then sets off the main plot in "All Pets Are Off" by showing up at the Big Squeeze with a purse dog. This attracts the attention of an animal-rights activist named Dyson. While Tricia is offended by his insinuations that she is not a good owner, Caitlin is drawn in by Dyson's good looks, and as a result becomes an animal-rights activist and gets a pet herself. Tricia's last major appearance in the series is in "Double Date." There, after learning that she (and eight other girls) were all dating the same Greeter God, she forms a posse to hunt down all the guys in the mall who hurt girls. Although this posse is a front for Tricia to take action against guys she doesn't like (including Wyatt and Jude), she is successful at rallying the nine girls to her side until a speech from Jude convinces the women that violence isn't the solution, and the group dissolves. This is her last major appearance in the series; after this, Tricia is only seen in the final shot of "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2," where she sits at a table with Gwen and Mandy as the camera zooms out. Appearances *"Take This Job and Squeeze It" *"The Khaki Girl" *"Boo, Dude" (cameo) *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" (non-speaking) *"Unhappy Anniversary" *"Pillow Talk" *"Waiting to Ex-Sale" *"Losing Your Lemon" *"A Ding from Down Under" (non-speaking) *"Dirty Work" *"A Crime of Fashion" *"Spring Fling" *"Snow Job" (non-speaking) *"Sweet 6teen" *"Prank'd" *"All Pets Are Off" *"Double Date" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" (cameo) Trivia *Tricia is the very first person to talk in 6teen. *Tricia's design resembles Megara in the Disney animated movie Hercules. *Tricia had braces in middle school. *Tricia's last major appearance was in "Double Date" and aside from a cameo in the series finale, she doesn't appear at all in the fourth season. *Tricia's surname is revealed in "Midnight Madness." Gallery Trica.jpg|Caitlin and Tricia. Tricia dragged out by Ron.jpg|Tricia is being dragged out of the Khaki Barn by Ron. Tricia_attempts_to_flirt_with_Jonesy.jpg|Tricia trying to persuade Jonesy by flirting. Wyatt Annoys Tricia.png|Tricia being rude to Wyatt. Tricia Betrays Caitlin.png|Tricia backstabbing Caitlin. Tricia's_Dog.png|Tricia with her purse dog, Tinkerbell. Caitlin and Tricia hiding.jpg|Tricia shopping with Caitlin. Tricia_6teen.jpg|A full-body shot of Tricia. Tricia and Jane.PNG|Tricia and Jane. Tricia and Vikki.PNG|Tricia and Vikki. Tricia and Doppelgängers.PNG|Tricia with the Doppelgangers. Realize1.png|Tricia embarrasses herself on camera. Same Dress.png|Unexpected coordination. Realize2.png|Tricia embarrasses herself on camera again. Queen of Mean.png|Tricia: Queen of Mean. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females